Revenge is a dish best served cold
by xxABZxx
Summary: What happens when Elena finds Stephan and Katherine in the tomb making love. Will she cry, forget about it or have her revenge?    I'm bad at summaries :    Rated T to be safe
1. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire diaries and any of its characters  
Sorry if this is really bad, it's my first story and I just wrote it because I had the idea that in every fanfiction i've read so far, Elena always cries when she finds out Stephan is cheating on her. This is my view on what she would (should) do in this situation. **

She just stared in horror as the image of Stephan and Katherine unrolled right in front of her. Rage began to flood her soul, her brain; _God_ she thought, I'm_ becoming more like Damon everyday!  
_What made this event even worse was that they were going at it like rabbits at the tomb entrance and Elena could see everything; of course if she focussed enough she would be able to picture herself as Katherine; Stephan's arms protectively trailing down her body, causing her to moan as he stroked her sensitive spots; but she knew that was not the case, she was the mirror image, nothing more; she couldn't feel the pleasure from his touch, but Katherine could and that made her feel mad and deprived.  
What seemed like hours later, Katherine turned her head to face Elena (obviously catching the scent of her blood). She stared for a few seconds; no emotion evident from her stern face. It didn't stay like that for long... a malevolent smirk slowly replacing it, it was like a nightmare. In just the same motion as Katherine Stephan turned his head noticing Elena, and reacted by immediately doing up his fly, obviously feeling it indecent of him letting Elena see him making love to her doppelganger. The rage Elena was beginning to surface yet wasn't evident for long as after touching the cold air, it evaporated into tears; all she could think of was running from the world, from the tomb and from life. The moment she reached the top of the stairs of the tomb she hit into a firm body, a masculine body... it was Damon.  
"Come on, let's get you home" And as if by magic, Elena was lying in her bed with a rather sexy looking Damon hovering above her. She gasped at how irresistible he looked and knew the rather intimate thoughts entering her head were invented due to her neediness; she contemplated taking him right there and then. Anything couldn't be as bad as what Stephan did to her... could it?  
"Are you sure you'll be okay?" He stated; his voice sounding cold without emotion.  
"Mmmm", her words had become incoherent and were replaced with moans from the predator inside her. She just wanted to leap onto Damon and watch the evening develop into a night filled with pleasure, excitement and above all, she wanted it to become a night of forgetting about the world and more specifically, a night where she would melt into Damon's strong masculine arms.  
"Ermmm, I better get going" Damon was practically screaming at himself, she was showing all the signs of a needy woman; her legs were spread wide, her heart racing (occasionally skipping a beat) and her hot core was wet; he could smell it.  
_No Damon, she's just seen Stephan cheating on her, all she wants is me to be her rebound, nothing more. _But as she wriggled on the bed, he re-thought his intentions, after all he wasn't Saint Stephan, he was Damon, the hottest bachelor in Mystic Falls and he was not going to miss out on a free shag. _  
_Elena let of a girlish yelp as he jumped her; this was not what she was expecting at all, she thought that he would've been a gentleman and left her to be alone in her thoughts and fantasies. This was obviously not the case.  
"Damon..." she panted between their kisses; she had to admit that every time his lips touched hers, a jolt of electricity went up her body, he was perfect but it still didn't seem right.  
"Damon!" She yelled, pushing him off her with full force. She immediately regretted her actions; the moment his body was off hers, she felt incomplete, she needed him but at the same time needed to be the better person.  
"I thought that was what you wanted?" He looked adorable confused. Maybe he read the signs wrong; maybe he jumped to a conclusion without thinking about all of the possibilities.  
"It was... It still is. I just want to be the better person, in theory I'm still dating your brother whether I want to or not! I need to officially break up with him before I let you take advantage of my body... the body of a single woman"  
His eyebrows wiggled with enthusiasm. He had gotten what he wanted and he didn't even have to move a finger to get it, Stephan had screwed this up all on his own... well with the help of Katherine of course.  
"I'll do it tomorrow... I just want to be left alone tonight, if that is okay with you?"  
Damon nodded in agreement and began to walk to the open window, but something in his brain forced him to turn around and look back at Elena.  
"Just Remember, you owe me" He smirked suggestively and vanished into darkness. Elena let out a brief smile, she knew that he would one day be her prince of darkness, and she would be his princess... but right now, she had business to take care of."


	2. The Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire diaries and any of its characters  
Sorry if this is really bad, it's my first story and I just wrote it because I had the idea that in every fanfiction I've read so far, Elena always cries when she finds out Stephan is cheating on her. This is Chapter 2; once again I know it is badly written **** Please rate and review anyway... constructive criticism is always welcomed incase I am tempted to write more.**

Once Elena knew Damon was out of hearing distance, she hopped out of her bed and stumbled to the door. All of the emotion she had used this day had stolen her energy and she was beginning to feel deteriorated. Tiptoeing down the corridor helped her gain some adrenaline... that would keep her going for the next two eventful hours.

Lucky for Elena, Alaric was staying over; his minuscule relationship with Jenna had developed into something more extraordinary over the past weeks, and wherever Alaric went, so did his weapons. She would need these to bring down the traitors.  
With no time to spare, Elena grabbed the entire bag and exited the house, making sure that she didn't slam the door on her way out; that definitely would ruin her plan.

The journey to the tomb seemed to drag, and the quicker she tried to move, the slower her mind processed it. Elena was definitely loosing track of time. She knew that the moment she entered that tomb, both vampires would be after her, beguiled by her scent after their week without blood, and she knew the instant Katherine figured out her intentions, she would punch into her chest and pull out Elena's heart, licking it as the blood slowly trickled down the ventricles.  
_Definitely not the time to think about that Elena, you're going in and you __**will**__ kill that bitch for shagging your boyfriend._

She was there. The moon shone onto her, illuminating the subtle highlights in her hair. She had never been scared of this tomb before, after all it kept vampires inside, but the moment she entered, she knew that magical barrier would be no use to her, even if she did attempt to run, she wouldn't make it to the other side.

Elena stood staring into the black abyss. It was now or never, she needed to steady her breathing and enter the tomb. She carried a stake in her right hand and some vervain darts in her left... as insurance, she had another stake hidden in her jacket; Katherine wouldn't see that one coming.  
"Elena! What the fuck are you doing?" Damon roared behind her. He was staring deep into her hazel eyes.  
"Get back here immediately!" His fangs were now protruding from his upper jaw... Elena knew he was angry but something inside her felt like testing his patience.  
"No! You can't make me!"  
"If you don't come out now, I will run in there, grab you over my shoulder and throw you out of that bloody tomb myself" By the look in his eyes, Elena knew he was deadly serious. She couldn't risk Damon being trapped in the tomb just because of her arrogance; she imagined waking up every day knowing that he would be in their by her doing. That was not going to happen.

Cautiously, Elena began to step towards Damon, completely forgetting the danger that was lurking in the shadows. She was nearly out, nearly safe... she began to reach for Damon as she approached the entrance, the moment she was inches away from him, a cold hand grabbed her mouth and pulled her into the darkness. All Elena could do was squeal and attempt to loosen the death grip... within seconds, she was out cold.

What seemed like days later, Elena woke. It was dark; in fact it was pitch black... after some readjustments to her eyes, she realized where she was, deep within the tomb beneath the church.  
_Shit! _Was all her brain could muster up, how long had she been there.

"Elena! Elena!" Damon's screams echoed off the walls; he hadn't entered the tomb... yet. Elena attempted to move and follow the heavenly sound however couldn't. She was too weak... she needed energy, adrenaline, anything that would get her back to her feet and moving.

"Well Well, look who decided to come in here uninvited... Little miss Elena!" Katherine was staring deep into her eyes, fixating on her pupil as if trying to compel her to respond.  
"How does it feel to loose everything! You're boyfriend, you're freedom and soon you're life!" The last phrase was spat into Elena's face. Katherine really did hate her and she was beginning to realise why Damon had wanted her to get out of the tomb earlier.

"Where's Stephan!"  
"He's keeping your little boyfriend from saving you, after all, I wouldn't want him to spoil the fun we're going to have!"  
Elena was frightened; Katherine could do anything to her... the more concerning thing was that neither of the Salvatore brothers could save her from her imposing doom.

"Damon!" Elena yelped as Katherine buried her nails deep into her skin.  
"Elena!" She could hear the fear and anger in his voice. Damon was not nice when he was angry, and Katherine would pay later... but for now, she had Elena right where she wanted her.

"We could make this more fun, how about I give you some of my blood!" Katherine whispered mischievously. She knew both Damon and Stephan would hear and knew that the angrier they got, the less they thought about situations, moreover with Katherine's blood in her system, Elena would be in danger of turning.  
"Don't you fucking dare Katherine!" Damon Screamed from the entrance, he was near exploding and any minute would rip Stephan apart for blocking the only path to Elena.  
Katherine bit into her wrist and forced Elena to drink the crimson liquid, immediately Elena felt the strength return to her body, trust Katherine to make an amateur mistake like this... unless that was what she wanted.

Not missing the opportunity presented to her, Elena pushed Katherine off her and made a dash towards the exit. Her stake and darts where on the floor dismantled, however Katherine must have missed the other stake as it still lay perfectly lodged in her coat. Elena knew that she would need this for later.  
The light was just around the corner... as she turned, she saw one very pissed off Damon, his features softened as he saw her approach. Elena still had one obstacle to contend with, Stephan, he was blocking her path and only escape.

"Stephan, Please let me pass" Elena whimpered. Of course she had her back up however one stake would not bring down two vampires; even killing one was of a low possibility.  
"No! You cheated on me with him!" Stephan's finger slowly lifted and pointed towards Damon "You're going to get what you deserve!"  
Suddenly, it clicked. Stephan had only cheated on her as that manipulative little bitch Katherine had persuaded him that she was having an affair with Damon.  
"Stephan... I didn't go anywhere near Damon"  
"Then why can I smell him all over you"  
_Shit!_ Elena had just remembered the event from earlier this evening... the moment where she had seduced Damon... why did she had to be so stupid and immediately come seeking revenge! Stephan would never believe her, he'd probably want her to rot and die now.  
"See, you have nothing to say!" Stephan was just as furious as Damon, he obviously had had a rollercoaster of emotions passing through him when he submitted to Katherine and Elena's moment with Damon had proved his suspicions (or at least the ones fed to him).  
"Listen, nothing happened between me and Damon... yes we kissed..." Stephan growled at this outburst from Elena "**But **that was after I saw you with Katherine! Why the hell would I cheat on you when we had something special! I can't believe you don't trust me!" Elena was now just as furious as the brother's; she was knackered and fuelled by Katherine's blood.

Cold breath tingled on the back of her neck giving her Goosebumps, Katherine had caught up and had positioned both of her hands on Elena's neck, ready to snap it if she stepped one foot out of line.  
"So I lied Stephan, we have something special and I needed to invent something to help you realise your true feelings"  
"You manipulative little bitch!" Stephan screamed. This was not going good for Elena, if Stephan kept up this form, she would become a vampire in a matter of minutes.

Damon looked scared. He never looked scared... he didn't look arrogant or annoyed, he was petrified. Obviously, he had clocked onto the fact that if Katherine turned Elena right there and then, then she would be trapped and die as she would be unable to complete the last phase of turning.  
"Katherine, please... let her go. Keep Stephan but spare Elena." This caused all eyes to dart to him, was Damon actually acting Human.  
"I'm begging you from the bottom of my unbeating heart... please let her go."  
"No... I think it would be better to have three of us in here, imagine the fun we could have. If you're willing, you can come in here and get her yourself." Katherine was calling Damon's bluff... she knew he would dart in and try and grab Elena; leaving him trapped for eternity.

"Damon... I'm not worth it... Go." A tear was dripping down Elena's face, it was foreign and out of place. Suddenly the memories of Damon's declaration came rushing to her, the one that he had made her forget weeks ago.  
"You are worth it though... I..." Damon was lost for words. He was powerless to help her in the position that she was in and wouldn't want to let three little words cling to her if he was stuck in the tomb because he had saved her.

Elena slowly reached towards her coat pocket, making sure that Katherine could not detect her movements. She felt the stake, it was still there... and soon it would be in Katherine's heart.  
_5..._  
"If you don't come in here, I **will **snap her neck!"  
_4...  
_"And what would you have to gain from that?" Damon's voice had once again become cold.  
_3...  
_"I would be able to say that I was the reason that the great Damon Salvatore returned to his bloodthirsty ways!" Katherine's voice was venomous.  
_2... _  
"Katherine! Put Elena down or I'll rip off your head!" It was Stephan's turn to interject.  
_1..._  
"As if you'd be able to kill me, I'd be off before you could even blink!"  
_0...  
_"Care to prove it!" Elena spun around as fast as possible and thrust the stake into Katherine's chest. All Katherine could do was scream as her body decomposed in a matter of seconds and lifelessly collapsed to the floor.

Elena casually strolled out of the tomb and grinned... she had succeeded... only one more thing to do!  
Her lips came crashing down onto Damon's; more passionate and needier than before... the same shock of lightening travelled up and down her body, they were a match made in heaven. All Stephan could do was stare at the picture in front of him; he had truly lost Elena to his brother.  
"I owe you something," Elena whispered into Damon's ear, barely audible but loud enough for both Damon and Stephan to hear.  
Damon's arm wrapped around Elena's waist.  
"I know you do" he winked and with her permission began to lead her away from the tomb... in the process he grinned at Stephan... he had definitely won the battle for Elena.

As Elena reached the steps she stopped, realizing that she had forgotten something.  
"Oh and Stephan... Our relationship is officially over!"  
A triumphant smile spread across her face as she continued her previous path up the stairs. She would be spending all night with Damon and probably the rest of the week... after all, she had some catching up to do.


End file.
